Powerless
by JaffaCake13
Summary: Gilan goes to Galica, and some interesting stuff happens to poor Gilan... This is under-going maintenance, sorry for any inconveiniences.


**Well, this is just simply the prologue, so it doesn't have much angst in it, but, please, can you guys take this seriously, because I showed it to some of my friends first (you know who you are... ¬.¬) and they started dancing to "Gilan was afraid, he was petrified!" so yeh. ¬.¬ enjoy **

Gilan was scared.

No, he was petrified.

For the first time in his career, he was doubting his bow and arrow. Things were not looking up.

He had already fired to arrows at the hulking man slowly walking toward him, a menacing grin on his face. The Galican was at least a foot taller than Gilan, and he should have been dead already. The two arrows Gilan had fired should have killed any man, even one of the Galican's size. Gilan reloaded, knowing this was his last chance before the man came too close to fire at him. He took aim, willing his bow not to fail him, and fired. There was nowhere to run, and nowhere to hide. Gilan knew this, and by the look on the huge man's face, so did he. It was clear that in a match of physical strength the man would easily overpower Gilan. So the young Ranger turned to his final weapon. His throwing knife. He had been travelling through the Galican countryside, having left his sword and Saxe knife behind in an attempt to remain undiscovered, as recommended by Halt. He had at first protested at such an idea, but after hearing the consequences of being discovered, he had quickly agreed. Things were getting desperate. The arrow hit the man right in his heart, joining the other arrows there. The man merely faltered for a second, then carried on his walk up to Gilan.

The young Ranger tried not to show his fear as he realised that he was fighting a losing battle. He thought back to his discussions with Halt. Never let your guard down. Stay calm. Always stay with your weapons. Gilan took a deep breath, he thought of the one remaining tactic he had left, and laid down his final card. As he drew his throwing knife, he fumbled slightly, desperately clawing at it in an attempt to have some form of defence before the man got too close.

As Arnaud Devaux walked up to the trembling figure before him, he felt the power of one who knows he has won, as the young man fumbled for his knife. The poor boy was afraid of him, the great Arnaud Devaux, and so he should be.

Arnaud Devaux closed the last few metres between him and Gilan. He had a job, and he was here to do it. He went to grab the young Ranger by his cloak, but he stopped when he felt an excrutiating pain in his hand, the stupid boy had stabbed him with the knife he had been fumbling with earlier. Before Devaux had had time to register this, and just knock the boy out already, the boy was moving, ducking down and delivering a hard blow into the flesh of Devaux's calf.

Gilan knew he couldn't escape. He knew he would be all too easily made to comply. And if he was going to lose control of his actions, he wanted to make sure he wasn't going to go anywhere when he went out. Devaux soon cottoned onto Gilan's plan, despite the fact that Gilan had an element of surprise. All his cards were out on the table now, and Devaux still had a full hand.

Gilan was shocked at the pain he felt when Arnaud Devaux's huge fist collided with his knee. Devaux was angry now, he had only been ordered to retrieve the man, but they hadn't said anything about not harming him when they had told him to bring him back alive... Gilan sank sideways, the pain in his knee blurring his vision. He was sure it must be shattered. If he ever got away, he would need Blaze to do most of the work on the trek home.

Devaux's next blow landed on his ribs, making an ominous cracking sound, and knocking the wind from Gilan's lungs. He slumped forwards a little, close to unconsciousness. Arnaud threw a final blow, knocking Gilan out cold. He lifted up the Ranger, staining Gilan's mottled cloak with his blood. Devaux carried Gilan to his horse, and set off back to his boss.

**Well, this is just the Prologue, as you can see, but it will only be short with long chapters (unless I change my mind) this is solely for Gilan angst and please review.**


End file.
